(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooler modules and more particularly to a heat plate type cooler module, which comprises a hollow heat plate having filled therein a working fluid, a plurality of heat pipes for transferring heat from the heat plate to a plurality of radiation fins press-fitted onto the cold ends of the heat pipes, and a locating plate affixed to the heat plate to hold the hot ends of the heat pipes in close contact with the heat plate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cooler module comprises a metal base plate, at least one heat pipe, and a radiation fin module formed of a plurality of radiation fins. Each heat pipe has one end inserted through the radiation fins, and the other end bonded to the metal base plate. The metal base plate may be extruded from copper or aluminum. The heat pipe is bonded to the metal base plate by welding with a solder paste. If the heat pipe and the base plate are made of different metal materials, an extra electroplating procedure is necessary. This electroplating procedure is complicated, thus increasing the installation cost and defect rate and lowering the heat transfer efficiency between the metal base plate and the heat pipe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cooler module that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.